Island Breezers
.]] Island Breezers is the brand name given to the open top bus services run by Southern Vectis, which is the main bus operator on the Isle of Wight. The Island Breezers name and livery was developed in 2007, to replace the previous "Orange & Yellow" livery. They run three services, and these run during the summer months, usually between early April and September/October.Southern Vectis - Open top tours Accessed 24 March 2008 All of the open top tours follow a circular route, they only operated in a specific direction as stated as below . As shown in the 2008 bus timetable, all routes which are open top were rebranded as "Breezer", instead of "tour".VOSA - Bus changes for summer 2008 Accessed 24 March 2008 From 15 May 2009, following changes to the guidelines by the Government about concessionary fares, It was announced that the Isle of Wight Council would no longer be supporting over 60s or Student Rider travel on Open Top Tour Services.Isle of Wight County Press - "No concessions on tourist buses" Accessed 30 April 2009 Because the Open Top Tours were used more often used by island residents as an essential service, methods are being explored to reinstate free travel. Current tours .]] The Needles Tour Current service Yarmouth – Freshwater Bay – Alum Bay – The Needles – Alum Bay – Totland - Colwell - Yarmouth.Southern Vectis - The Needles Tour Accessed 24 March 2008 Connector routes Two connector services were run to the The Needles Tour in order to position the bus from the depot for the day’s service. The old route numbers were used for these.Southern Vectis - The Needles Tour timetable Accessed 24 March 2008 However for the Summer 2009 season, they were dropped from the timetable and buses to and from Yarmouth bus station will run empty.Southern Vectis - Summer 2009 timetable Accessed 5 March 2009 *'46': Newport – Calbourne – Alum Bay *'47': Newport – Thorness Bay – Yarmouth From April in the 2011 season, new connector route 21 was introduced, following the route of the old 46. This was after the buses running the tour started to run from Newport depot again (rather than Wellow outstation). Two return journeys are offered. While it reintroduced a Southern Vectis service to Newbridge, it offers only travel towards Yarmouth in the morning and Newport in the afternoon, which is the wrong way around for the majority of travel needs. History The Needles Tour is renowned for running along the steep cliff road to The Needles Old Battery; as Southern Vectis have exclusive rights for the use of the stretch of road. The original route number was for the "Needles Tour" was 42, the only major changes on the route have been the replacement of open-platformed rear-boarding vehicles with front entry enclosed ones in the late 1990s, and the changing of the route from a normal there-and-back route to a circular service in the early part of 2000. The route 46 connector originated as part of the old Southern Vectis bus network; service 7B included one open top journey from Ryde to Totland, where it continued as The Needles Tour. Service 7A included an open top journey from Yarmouth (as the last Needles Tour of the day) to Newport. The route was diverted to run via Calbourne and Chessell in both directions in 2006 and was separated as the 46. Service 47 has not varied much, although since 2005 it has not served Newtown itself due to a new bridge restriction. For the 2009 season, the route stopped serving Fort Victoria. The decision not to serve the fort was made to save time with increased traffic on the road, concerns were raised about the decision as businesses were losing trade in the fort.Isle of Wight County Prsss - "Businesses hit out at bus cutback" Accessed 17 March 2009 on the Downs Tour.]] The Downs Tour Current service Ryde – Robin Hill - Arreton - Newchurch – Sandown - Ryde History The Downs Tour was a route originally operated by Westbrook Travel as service 88, and after major changes were made to the route as service 44. Southern Vectis took over the route in 2002, and re-numbered it the 41, leaving the number 44 available for the connector to the Sandown Bay Tour. Southern Vectis rerouted the service to call at more tourist attractions to increase custom; however the route was diverted away from the road that most locals call the downs, which offers the best views. Standard bus service 10 did, however, continue serve that road whilst in operation, but has now been withdrawn. From the beginning of the 2008 service, there was a re-routing on the approach to Ryde. From 2014 The Downs Tour has been extended to serve Brading Roman Villa, Sandown, isle of Wight Zoo, Yaverland & Tesco.Also new for 2014 the tour operated in both directions. In 2015 the service went back to going anti clockwise. Former tours on the Sandown Bay Tour.]] The Sandown Bay Tour Past service Sandown Pier – Dinosaur Isle – Sandown Town centre – Lake – Shanklin Town – Esplanade – Old Village – Shanklin Town – Lake – Sandown.Southern Vectis - The Sandown Bay Tour Accessed 24 March 2008 History The Sandown Bay Tour originated as service 44, during this time it was operated by an open top single decker named "Shanklin's Pony". The service was later changed to operate Shanklin to Sandown via a different road to that on which it returns, with the route number of 43; whereas it previously operated there and back with only a small loop in Shanklin to take in the Old Village. During its first year it operated under a trading name called "Village Bus Company" which was owned by Southern Vectis. After the renumbering of the Downs Tour to 41, the 44 number was re-instated to become a once-a-day connector route from the depot at Ryde, serving Brading, Yaverland and Sandown to continue at the Sandown Bay Tour, similar to the Needles Tour connector routes. Standard bus service 12 included an open top journey, was renumbered 45 and separated in 2005. With the start of the Easter 2008 service, both connectors were dropped; buses now run empty to and from the depot. From that timetable, the service was increased to run every 15 minutes. However, the service has now reverted to a frequency of 30 minutes now from the summer timetable in May, as part of the funding cuts made by the Isle of Wight Council on concessionary fares paid to Southern Vectis. Despite the decrease in frequency, the Sandown Bay Tour was one of the most popular in Summer 2008 experiencing large increases in passenger numbers.Isle of Wight County Press - Island feels strain of rise in bus use Accessed 24 September 2008 From 28 September 2008, all other open-top services ended until at least March 2009, however the Sandown Bay Tour continued to run an hourly service daily throughout the winter, excluding Christmas Day and Boxing Day. However this has not continued as a result of the withdrawal of funding as mentioned above, and in 2009 the route ran during the summer only. The tour has not returned for the 2012 season, with the area's other open top service, the Shanklin Steamer, continuing to operate. The Medina Tour Past service Newport Bus Station – Carisbrooke Castle – Newport High Street – Whippingham Church – East Cowes Red Funnel Ferry – Osborne House – Wootton, Isle of Wight Steam Railway Station – Robin Hill – Newport Bus Station History The Medina tour was a relatively new route, started in 2007; as such, it never had a route number. Changes were made in 2008 so that the route served Newport bus station on the way back from Carisbrooke Castle as well as on the way there. For 2009 the tour was revised, with Carisbrooke Castle served last. It also travelled via Butterfly World instead of Robin Hill. However during 2009 passenger numbers dropped and the route was stopped in 2010. Fleet The Open Top routes are currently being operated by two Leyland Olympian/Northern Counties Palatine I, four Volvo Olympian/Northern Counties Palatine I. The four Volvo Olympians came from fellow Go South Coast company Solent Blue Line. The vehicles were converted to open top by Southern Vectis at some point and repainted in the Bright Blue & Orange Colour Scheme. Criticism On some occasions, during the winter timetable when they are not being used for open top tours, the buses have been used on regular services.Fotopic - Photo of an open top bus straying onto route 3 in the winter Accessed 24 March 2008Fotopic - Photo of an open top bus straying onto route 6 in the winter Accessed 24 March 2008Fotopic - Photo of an open top bus straying onto route 7 in the winter Accessed 24 March 2008 They have also appeared on School services, with some criticism for this.Isle of Wight County Press - 18/01/08 No. 6121 Vol. CXXII. Accessed 24 March 2008Isle of Wight Council forum - Criticism of open top buses being used on school services Accessed 24 March 2008 See also *Transportation on the Isle of Wight *List of bus operators of the United Kingdom References External links *Southern Vectis website *Southern Vectis website - Open top tours Category:Southern Vectis Category:Bus routes in England Category:Visitor attractions on the Isle of Wight